1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical portable air compressor and more particularly pertains to providing an easy method for filling tires and the like with air with an electrical portable air compressor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of air compressors is known in the prior art. More specifically, air compressors heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of filling objects with air are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,800 to Wong discloses a portable electric air compressor for automobile vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 327,891 to Morgan discloses the ornamental design for a portable air compressor.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 301,247 to Prevosto discloses the ornamental design for a portable air compressor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,166 to Harvey et al. discloses a self-contained portable air compressor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,058 to Fish discloses a portable air compressor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,747 to Burenga discloses a portable air compressor.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an electrical portable air compressor for providing an easy method for filling tires and the like with air.
In this respect, the electrical portable air compressor according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing an easy method for filling tires and the like with air.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved electrical portable air compressor which can be used for providing an easy method for filling tires and the like with air. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.